The present invention relates to a clip for use in connecting the wires of a mesh-defining lamp set intermediate the lamp sockets thereof, and more particularly to such a clip which resists accidental opening thereof.
It is well known to provide a lamp set having a mesh (net-like) appearance by using clips to join or connect the wires of the lamps set intermediate the lamp sockets thereof. Such clips are typically more aesthetic than the use of a metal strip wound about the two wires to be connected. The clips are typically formed of plastic and define a resiliently curved body portion adapted to receive the wires therethrough and a pair of end portions extending from the body portion and configured and dimensioned to be releasably locked together against accidental dislodgement.
Such clips have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use. Most importantly, the clips tend to open accidentally, either during use or storage of the lamp set, thereby allowing the joined wires to separate and thus destroying the desired regular pattern of the mesh formed by the lamp set. This is especially noticeable when the clips contain a resiliently curved body portion adapted to receive wires therethrough while allowing intentional separation of the end portions and passage there between of the wires into and from the body portion (either with or without the use of tools).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clip for use in connecting the wires of a mesh-defining lamp set intermediate the lamp sockets thereof wherein the end portions of the clip may be locked against accidental dislodgement.
Another object is to provide such a clip in which the end portions may be intentionally dislodged from one another in order to free the wires connected thereby.
A further object is to provide such a clip which is simple and economical to manufacture, use and maintain.